Forsaken Princess (rewrite)
by Koneko Onee-chan
Summary: Aeons pass until it's time to revive his master: Lord Demise. The first key, the most vital part of his plan, comes in the form of an ancient princess; forsakened, imprisoned, forgotten. His words answered the call of her soul -a promise of freedom, of power, of all her desires. Her chosen fate set, there's no looking back -but what happens when a green clad hero stumbles upon her?


A/N: I'm back after years upon years of words evading me -soooo... I've decided to rewrite one of my stories, joining the world of OC's, and, hopefully a lot better thought out than the last.

Enjoy~

* * *

_Forsaken Princess_

By

**Koneko Onee-chan**

Prologue: Forsaken Princess

x-x-x-x-x-x

Temptation.

The urge to provoke; to gain everything she was once denied. Freedom.

His words caressed her deepest longing, answered the call of her soul with sweet words of temptations; enticing her into the palm of his hand and setting route to all his predictions for the future.

It didn't hurt to give her a taste of what she could have; the freedom she sought with all her might. All but for a small price -her unwavering loyalty towards himself and their master, Demise.

x-x-x-x

Forest green eyes snapped open wide, her breath coming in short pants as she tried to make sense of everything -a dream, perhaps? She pushed herself into a seated position, untangling herself from her long, long white-blonde hair and rubbed at her eyes, feeling a dull throb at her temple.

She took a deep breath, an earthy scent hitting the back of her tongue as she finally took notice of the different sensations washing over her. A cool breeze; teasingly soft as it ruffled through her hair and danced over her skin. A warmth from the high noon sun, bathing her in a halo of light and embracing her in a comforting, tenderly heat.

Lastly was the dewy grass beneath her, its lime green blades tickling the bare skin of her calves and her toes digging into the soft, rich earth.

"Ah, the princess has awoken." A sudden silken smooth voice startled the teenage girl, her neck whipping round to find a slim but lean white haired man, cloaked in diamond cut white clothing leaning against a shaded full bloomed tree. A smirk bore on his face, the one eye unaffected by stark white fringe twinkling in something akin to amusement as her own met his. "I rarely have the patience for much, but I could not dare bring myself to wake such an illuminating sight. Why is that, I wonder?"

She could not tell whether he was questioning her, or merely questioning himself, but she chose not to answer and instead shakily pushed herself to her feet; choosing in the end to ignore him for the moment.

Despite waking to the outside world with an unknown man beside her, a feel of familiarity about him confused her, overwhelming her to the point that she lost all thoughts of caring and just went along with it and him -her main concern being that she was _free_ from the crystallised confinement she fuzzily remembered being gradually encased in.

Her sight cut from his once as she brushed her own fringe from her vision; gaze upon the open blue sky in fascinated wonder. A satisfied grin widening on his face at the sight of her left hand held above her eyes, protecting them from the glare of light -branded with the mark of their master; their link, their bond, swirling brightly under pale skin from the sun's shining rays before gently simmering to almost invisible platinum-gold.

"I am Lord Ghirahim, my little bird." He continued, unfazed of her lack of reply. "I do not believe I am in knowledge of your name, my dear _forsaken princess_?" The girl flinched at the cruel title, gaze darting to the ground; fingers instinctively rubbing at her wrists where numerous thin lacerations and bruises littered the pale skin during her imprisonment, before being encased; frozen for what they hoped was all of time.

A frown marred Ghirahim's smooth features at the imperfections inflicted upon the girl, his lip curling in distaste. His fingers snapped together, diamond shaped particles appearing over the wounds, wrapping around her wrists and turning into crisp white bandages. The same happened with her attire -the ragged and dingy, what was possibly once a dress, replaced with an outfit similar to his own with a few feminine modifications.

Surprise coloured her young face, slim fingers brushing over the material of her clothing until resting on the bandages adorning her wrists. Silently, a smile curled the edges of her mouth as watery leaf hued eyes connected with his own, lips forming words of thanks before the ground shook violently -a surprised yelp escaping her as her balance faltered.

Cool, strong hands caught her before she could fall -leg muscles weak and like a newborn fawn; an obvious glint of excitement mixed with something she couldn't quite place etched onto Ghirahim's handsome pale face.

"Master… Lord Demise is stirring from his deep slumber -you, my dear, are one of the crucial keys to awakening our Lord. We share a certain bond, you see, one that runs deeper than blood; thus why your… less than pleasant _title,_ little bird." With a free gloved hand, the demon lord motioned to the minimal town ruins around them -the deep, deep crater right in front of them spiralling downwards to a flat circle of land where the glint of something ivory-like caught her eye through the slight mist of steam.

"You had been shunned by your people, o' princess of ancient Hyrule, for bearing the mark upon your hand. They saw it as a curse; of bad omen, treated you as though you were a plague -the mark is a _blessing_, my dear, for it is a sign of power and legitimacy of the great Lord. They, the weak pathetic humans, are afraid of such." He took a moment to watch her, the information absorbing as her eyes darkened, acknowledging the potential truth of his words. "Shall we complete the first step of resurrecting our Master, _princess_?"

The girl did nothing but stand in silence for a handful of moments, forest green orbs focused on the shining marble seal embedded in the ground miles below them -until a small nod indicated her decision; her fate embraced. If they were to forsaken her, then she would choose that same path to follow.

Without warning Ghirahim wound his arm around the backs of her knees, his right supporting her back as he leapt from the ground, following the spiralling descent down to the Sealed Grounds. A muffled shout emerged from clamped lips, her own arms wrapping a hold around his neck and eyes tightly closed up until the dull, vibrating thud of his feet hit the dirt ground.

She could feel a poorly discreet laugh rumble through his chest as he settled her down, long lashes fluttering as she peeked an orb open and released a shaky breath, fingers clutching the fabric of the male's cape to steady herself.

"Apologies, my dear, transportation was quicker this way -I think it's too early for _teleportation; _you may not be able to handle it just yet." Another absent-minded nod to his chuckle as she stepped away from him, forest hues roaming the surroundings and feeling an invisible pull towards the marble structure producing from the dry, cracking ground. The mark on her hand gave a soft glow, thrumming a gentle pulse through her body, and she reached out towards it, butterflies in her stomach.

Her palm gave a static sort of tingle, skin splitting open as it connected with the stone; crimson dripping from the wound and seeming to absorb into the rock itself -glowing hotly under her flesh. She gasped, staggering back, cradling her hand to her chest.

"And now, after many aeons, the stage has been set -a few more vital keys to collect and our Master will be revived in all due time." Coal grey eyes as dark as rain clouds met her own; a genuine smile gracing his features as he gently took her wounded hand, bowing at the waist.

"My princess, I am thankful from the depths of my soul for believing my words. In return, I will teach you -train you to use the unique power you've been gifted by our Lord, and more. Any wish you ask for, I will make happen." His lips pressed against the unmarred skin of the back of her hand, sealing his promise into a physical, honorary form. She smiled, cheeks growing warm and a light returning to her vibrant green orbs.

"Then, Ghirahim…" Her voice finally used, soft and feminine, jolted something in his chest -his back straightening to tower over her smaller frame as forest green peered up at him through thick lashes; pink lips quirking to the side.

"I wish to be freed of the unforgiving title bestowed upon me -so that I can once again be called Leia; _just _Leia."

He mirrored her smirk, the earlier feeling of excitement bubbling to the surface and threatening to break free a gleeful laugh.

"So as you wish, my dearest _Leia._"

x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

A/N: It's been forever since I've sat down and wrote a fic; more so one I've actually been able to get into and just keep writing. Please let me know if you find anything that you feel doesn't make sense or any mistakes, even any critical advice if you feel I could have worded parts better -added more description, stuff like that.

Chapter one will be a flashback of the past, looking more into Leia's background, then continuing back into the present. R&R to let me know what you think.

-Koneko Onee-chan x


End file.
